


Sun Meets Sparki

by Sparkischarade



Category: OCs - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkischarade/pseuds/Sparkischarade
Kudos: 5





	Sun Meets Sparki

It was a regular day at MG Inc. Sparki was hard at work in her office trying to organize all her papers, messing with her mask every once in a while readjusting it. She got up from her chair and looked outside her window, looking down at the rundown looking brick building she rolled her eyes as she went out of her office going to the main area, having a notepad and pencil clipped to her pants just in case she needed to talk to anybody. But she just got some food and water and started to head back, but a newcomer caught her eye. A tall person with a hood on. She tried to see under it but couldn’t, she sat at a table, took off her mask and started to eat, slowly watching the figure who she wasn’t familiar with.  
“They seem alright, not bothering anybody.” Sparki thought as she ate. “No one from pink cult is going after them, I mean, I sent them all to the building, the sign is an eyesore, I can’t get anything done.” Sparki thought, not even realizing that the newcomer was right beside her.  
“We… I mean I heard about a cult being here, saw the ad on Craigslist and I want to get involved.” They said. Sparki jumped dropping her sandwich to the floor. She put on her mask as she cleaned off the floor and through her sandwich, heading towards her office. Seeming like she ignored the ask. “My name is Sun. Hey! Where are you going?!” Sun said raising their voice. Steven and Moon looking from their office doors, a bit surprised someone new was here but then realized who they were talking to.  
“Just go in, she’ll show you!” Steven called to them, “Sora would usually do it but he isn’t here right now.” Steven continued. Sun sighed as they walked into Sparki’s office.   
“Hey, I didn’t mean to scare you like that. What’s with the mask? Don’t like germs or something.” Sun continued, Sparki pointed out the window to the brick building.   
“Not another one.” Sparki thought as she sat down.  
“Hey! Why aren’t you talking to me? Are you mad at me or something, I said I was sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Sun said, their voice echoing a bit, Sparki stayed silent as she pointed out the window again.   
"Annoying…" Sparki thought as she started to fix her papers again.   
"What the hell is your problem?! Just tell me! Say something!" Sun said, raising their voice. Sparki picked up her notepad and pencil and started to write.   
"I'm mute." She wrote. "If you read my finger pointing out the window you would have noticed the brick building outside that has a large pink sign on it." The writing continued. Sparki then showed it to Sun who froze in their tracks.   
"I didn't know… I'm sorry… Thanks…" Sun said, as he silently left the room leaving little bits of ooze.   
"I'll get used to them eventually.." Sparki sighed in her mind as she calmed herself and continued to work. 

A few days later… 

Sparki was walking around the office building, she hasn't seen Sun for a while. She decided to go look for them herself. She shuttered at the idea of where she had to go, but she had to find Sun.   
She walked over to the brick building that was beside the office building and she hesitantly knocked on the front door. None other than Leumas answered the door.   
"Sparki? What are you doing here? Do you finally want to join?" Leumas asked. Sparki shook her head as she grabbed her notepad.   
She wrote, "I'm looking for the new person, Sun, are they here?" Sparki showed the writing to Leumas.   
"Yeah they're here. Been quiet in the corner, but they are here. Here let me take you to them." Leumas offered as he moved away from the door and let Sparki inside. Everybody in the building silently looked over, they all started whispering amongst each other at the sight of Sparki.   
They made it over to Sun, who had come accustomed to their surroundings and took off their hood. Sparki smiled finally seeing their face.   
"Microwave for a head? Cool!!!" Sparki thought.   
Sun looked up and froze a bit.   
"We got off on the wrong foot. I'm Sparki, one of the main three. I'm not mad I promise. Not everyone knows a mute person lol." Sparki wrote and showed Sun, who smiled a bit.   
"Well nice to meet you Sparki." Sun said as they stood up.   
"I love your wings. Let me show you around everything." Sparki wrote as she held out her hand to them, which they happily accepted and the two were on their way on the small tour.   
The end…


End file.
